Please See Me
by Mana Demonica
Summary: Canada is tired of everything, the only way he feels is by hurting himself. The one person who can save him is the one farthest out of his reach. Mutiple pairings, eventual PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**Please See Me**

**Author's Note & Warnings (Please Read): **This is a Canadaxmultiple pairing eventual PrussiaxCanada. There will be non-con. You have been fairly warned and cannot say it wasn't there because if you say that, then you obviously aren't reading this right now. Snapped!Canada. Attempted suicide. Human and country names used.

**Chapter One: Why?**

Canada limped back home slowly. He had once again been beaten up for something America had done. He was almost positive that his ankle was sprained and he had several new forming bruises. He quickly unlocked his front door and managed to make it to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his swollen ankle. He hobbled back into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He propped his injured leg up on a few pillows and laid the ice pack over his ankle. He hissed at the initial contact of the cold ice pack meeting his warm skin. He quickly pulled his shoe and sock off to assess the damage. He sighed and allowed his head to fall back onto the armrest as he realized how badly it was sprained.

Mathew's head shot back up as he heard a knock on his front door, "Come in, it's unlocked," he called out.

The door opened revealing Russia, who walked in to sit in the chair beside Mathew.

"I'm sorry I can't play hockey today, I sprained my ankle," Mathew explained, woefully. It was one of the few things he enjoyed in life, one of the few times anyone ever noticed him and now America had taken that away from him too.

"How?" was the only reply Russia gave.

"England confused me for my brother again and tripped me down a flight of stairs…." Mathew trailed off.

Russia nodded, "Do you need me to get you anything then?"

Mathew shook his head.

"Alright," Ivan said, standing up to leave, "You should not let them push you around like that." With that, he walked out.

"Yeah I know…." Mathew whispered as the Russian left. He rolled over onto his side, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He pulled at his shirt sleeve, revealing countless scars on his wrist. He stared at them mournfully, maybe he should do it for real, but he knew he wouldn't. Mathew knew very well that he wouldn't be able to really try to kill himself. He only liked the pain he was able to cause himself; it reminded him that he really did exist.

Kumajiro walked over to the couch, sitting on the floor in front of Mathew and leaning up to lick his face comfortingly.

"Hi Kuma, at least you care about me," he whispered, petting the small bear gently.

Kumajiro climbed up onto the couch to curl up against Mathew's side. Mathew happily wrapped an arm around the bear, burying his face in his pet's soft fur. Another knock at his door sounded, disturbing Mathew from the momentary peace he had managed to find.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened to reveal a very drunk England. "Well Alfred, I didn't think you'd actually be taking care of yourself after falling down those stairs today."

"I'm not Alfred. I'm Mathew. And you tripped me down those stairs today," Mathew spat back.

"Alfred, don't argue with me. You know I'll win. And the fact that you're actually taking care of yourself make this even easier for me," Arthur growled, approaching the Canadian.

Before Mathew had any chance to try to flee, Arthur had him pinned to the couch, forcing a kiss on him, forcing Kumajiro away.

The bear growled at England, reaching up to snap at him but he was quickly kicked away.

"Kuma!" Mathew yelled, trying to fight England off. It was no use though, England was stronger. Mattie felt his lips forced apart and Arthur's tongue in his mouth. So he did the first thing that came to mind; he bit down.

Arthur drew back, "You little bitch!" he shouted, slapping Mathew.

Canada lay shocked, completely freezing up after England slapped him.

"That's a good boy, Alfred…" England purred, pulling Canada's shirt over his head.

Mathew whimpered and closed his eyes as England began to kiss and bite at his chest. His eyes shot open and he cried out as his pants were torn from his waist. He could no longer deny what England was planning.

"Mmmmmm…Alfred, you're going to be mine now," England whispered darkly against the Canadian's ear.

"Please, Arthur, it's me, Mathew, not Alfred!" he cried. He tried to push his attacker away, only to have his wrists pinned above his head.

"Now, now Alfred, I'll have none of this," Arthur growled. With his free hand he undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down in one quick motion. He disposed of Canada's boxers next. Without warning, he thrust into the younger boy, making him cry out in pain. Arthur withdrew slowly, quickly thrusting back into him. He groaned as he felt thrust in and out of Mathew's tight heat.

By that time, Mathew was sobbing uncontrollably. It hurt so badly, like his body was being torn apart. "Please….please stop…." He whispered. His pleas were ignored.

England moaned as he buried himself in the younger boy, coming roughly before pulling out and redressing.

Mathew could only watch as England stood up and dressed himself before leaving as though nothing had happened. He slowly crawled off the couch, collecting his clothing and redressing. "Kuma!" he called out, looking around for his bear. He suddenly heard his phone going off across the room, signaling a text message. He crawled over to the end table and picked his phone up, not even reading the text, just hitting the call button. He sighed in relief when his friend answered, "Gilbert how quickly can you be here?" Mathew cried. He sighed again upon hearing that his best friend was in America and relatively close to his border. Mattie crawled back to the couch and pulled himself up onto it, smiling when Kumajiro brought him a blanket. He curled up underneath the thick blanket, trying not to move and cause himself more pain.

About an hour later Mathew heard a knock on his door.

"Birdy? It's me Gilbert," he heard from the other side of the door.

"It's open Gil," Mattie called out, wiping his tears away, "I'm in the living room Gilbert."

The albino ran in to where Mathew was; concern plain on his face, "Birdy! Why are you crying?" Gilbert exclaimed, sitting on the couch beside the blonde.

Mathew's sobbing began again, "Oh Gilbert!" he cried, "It was horrible!"

Prussia pulled his friend into a hug, "Whatever happened, you can tell me Birdy. And I'll personally make sure that the bastard that made you cry regrets it."

Canada shook fiercely, "H-he ra-raped me Gilbert…." He whispered.

"What? Who?" Gilbert yelled, pulling Mathew closer.

"England, he w-was drunk and he th-thought I was America and h-he raped m-me…." Mattie sobbed. "But before that, he confused me for Alfred and tripped me down a flight of stairs. That's the only reason he raped me Gil, I couldn't fight back. I was so powerless…."

"Mathew, you are not powerless. You could destroy them all if you wanted to. They just don't realize it. I will make that bastard pay for hurting you."

It was at that moment that something changed in Mathew's mind. He saw the truth in what Prussia was telling him.

"No, I want to make him pay Gilbert," Mattie whispered darkly.

"Then you will, but not until you're feeling better, alright?" Prussia said, not knowing what his words had started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please See Me**

**Author's Note and Warnings (Please Read): **This is a Canadaxmultiple pairing eventual PrussiaxCanada. There will be non-con. You have been fairly warned and cannot say it wasn't there because if you say that, then you obviously aren't reading this right now. Snapped!Canada. Attempted suicide. Human and country names used. This chapter, RusCan with a side order of Spamono!

**Chapter Two: Something's Different**

It had been a week since the incident with England. Mathew's ankle was better and Prussia had stayed with him the whole week to take care of his friend. Both of them were currently getting ready for the G8 conference that was being held in Toronto. Mathew smiled as he slid his jacket on, "Ready Gilbert?" he asked turning to face the albino.

Prussia grimaced, "As ready as I'll ever be to go to one of these meetings."

"Alright," Mathew said, shrugging, "I know how that feels, but something tells me that this one will be different."

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow, "Why do I feel as though you're planning something Mattie?"

"Maybe I am Gilbert, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

"Alright, well I'm curious now, so let's go!"

Half an hour later they reached the hotel where the conference was being held. Canada's smirk widened.

"Ooooooo, Mattie, you're lookin' wicked, are you plotting some mischief that you won't let me in on?" Prussia cackled.

"You'll find out soon enough Gilbert," Mathew purred, walking into the building and to the meeting room. He was glad to see that England was already there. "Hello Arthur," he said, walking straight over to the older man and punching him. "That is for tripping me down a flight of stairs because you thought I was Alfred." A Spartan kick to England's chest sent him flying into the wall, "And that is for coming over to my house drunk and raping me because you thought I was Alfred. And if I were you, I would stop confusing me for my brother. Because it may just get you worse than this next time." With that Mathew walked over to sit next to Russia, who was watching him with amusement.

Ivan smiled at Mathew as he came over, only half-watching Prussia hitting England.

"Tell me Mathew when did he rape you?" Russia asked.

"It was after you left the other day. He just showed up. I couldn't fight him off then because of my ankle. But don't worry, Prussia came over and took care of me. And I don't think that England will be bothering me much anymore."

Ivan laughed, "No, I don't think he will either. You should stick up for yourself like that more often."

Mathew smiled, "I don't really know a whole lot about fighting. That just kinda came to me. Gil and I watched 300 while he was at my house."

Ivan saw his golden opportunity and he took it, "I could teach you."

"Would you?" he replied shyly.

Ivan nodded, "We will meet up after the meeting then."

Mathew nodded and smiled, "I look forward to it."

The meeting was uneventful after that, finishing without too much a ruckus. Ivan waited by the door for Mathew, smiling when the younger came over to him. "Where do you want to go to practice Matvey?" he asked slowly.

Mathew smiled back at Ivan, "My house is fine, there's lots of space there."  
>"Alright, your house it is then Matvey," Ivan said, following Mathew out to his car. He climbed wordlessly into the passenger seat, already planning what he wanted to teach the smaller boy. They reached the house relatively quickly, Mathew was eager to learn how to defend himself.<p>

"Where do you want to start Matvey?" Ivan asked as he was lead inside.

Mathew shrugged, "The basics I guess, like I said, I don't know that much about fighting at all."

Ivan nodded, "Da, the basics then." He stood in the middle of the living room, "Let me see what you can do."

Mathew nodded and gulped a little nervously, running at Russia and throwing a punch. He let out a loud gasp as his arm was caught and he was twisted around, arm twisted behind his back and Ivan's arm around his throat.

"Do you know what you did wrong Matvey?" the Canadian in his arms shook his head, "You were predictable. You weren't trying to punch right either. Stiffen your arm but not to the point that you'll hurt yourself when you hit. You need to be firm about it. And hold your hand like this," he said, taking Mathew's hand in his own and showing him how to properly punch. "When you punch, punch straight out."

Mathew nodded, taking in everything that Russia was telling him. He exhaled slowly as he was released.

"Now try it again, but do what I told you to."

Mathew nodded again, going across the room and repeating his previous action. Russia caught his small fist.

"That was good, I only stopped you so you wouldn't hurt me," Ivan said, "Now, we work on the defensive part of it. Because I think you've got the kicking part of it down."

Canada nodded again, "So blocking and dodging essentially?"

"That's the basics of it. Now when someone punches at your face, duck down and aim for their legs. Knock their feet out from under them and they can't hit you." Russia crouched down in front of his friend. "Aim for their knees or their shins, it's a fast way to get an opponent down on the ground. And when it comes to blocking, use your forearms. But most importantly, just show everyone that you won't put up with their bullshit anymore. Not that beating the hell out of England wasn't a good way to do that. Oh and just a hint," he placed his hand behind Mathew's knee, applying pressure, causing the Canadian to fall into him, "Right there is a good place to hit to bring someone down."

Mathew flushed a deep red, his face mere centimeters from Russia's.

"Something wrong Matvey?"

Face flushing deeper as he could feel Ivan's breath against his lips he tried to think of an excuse.

"No need to be so shy Matvey, I'm not going to hurt you," Ivan whispered, "Maybe it's because we're so close? We could be closer if you wanted. Does Matvey want that?"

Unable to speak, Mathew nodded slowly. He felt Russia's hand beneath his chin, pulling him into a tender kiss. He parted his lips, tongue slowly moving against Ivan's. When the need for air became too great he pulled away.

"Mmmm….My Matvey tastes so good….like sweets…."

Mathew took a deep breath, "Vodka. You taste like vodka and I like it."

"I never figured you for a vodka drinker Matvey," Ivan said softly.

"A lot of people never figured me to be a lot of things."

"I also didn't know you were so good at kissing," Ivan whispered, leaning in for another kiss. He allowed one hand to tangle in Mathew's blonde hair, the other wrapped around his waist.

"Ivan," Mathew purred, drawing back from the kiss, "I love you."

"Da, I love Matvey as well." Ivan replied, moving up onto the couch and pulling the Canadian into his lap. "You're all mine now Matvey, I hope you realize that."

"I want it to be that way," came the soft reply as he cuddled into Russia. It didn't take long for Mathew to fall asleep in Ivan's lap and even less time for Ivan to fall asleep with his new lover curled up against him.

Gilbert pulled into Mathew's drive eager to make sure his best friend was alright after hearing that Russia had gone home with him. He turned the doorknob, glad to find it unlocked. He resisted the urge to run in and entered calmly, not wanting to look like an ass. He slowly walked into the living room, as silent as physically possible and stared wide-eyed at the sight before him. Ivan and Mathew curled up on the couch in each other's arms, sleeping. He went out to his car, feeling tears come to his vermillion eyes. He sat in the driver's seat for a few moments, pressing his head against the steering wheel. Finally he knew what he needed to do. Picking up his phone he called Francis. "We need to go out drinking tonight. You, me and Antonio. Right now actually." Half an hour later he found himself sitting between his two friends, a beer clutched tightly in his hands.

Antonio looked at him worriedly, "So Gilbert, you never said what you called us for. It was hell getting away from Lovino you know?"

"I'm sorry, I just, I went to check on Mattie because you said that you saw him leave with Russia and when I got there, they were just lying there all curled up together sleeping. And I realized that I wasn't the only one interested in mein Birdie and it…gott, it hurt like a bitch!"

Francis patted his back, "Zhere, zhere mon ami, wait, did you say Russia? Zat bastard ez corrupting my darling child?"

"Exactly mein point!" Gilbert shouted, lifting his drink.

"Well, I want Mattie to be 'appy, and I suppose zat if 'e ez 'appy wiz zat man, zen we can do nozing about it…"

The Prussian nodded, "I guess so, as long as Mattie's happy, then I'll try to be happy too."

The next morning Gilbert arrived early at the meeting, wanting a chance to speak to Russia without everyone else around. He smiled when the Ivan walked in, "Russia, may I speak to you?"

"Da, of course you may."

"I just wanted to let you know that if you hurt Mathew, I'll personally kill you. And don't think it's not in my power to do so. Because it is and I will."

"Da, I would not dream of hurting Matvey, but how did you know?"

"I went over last night to check on him and I saw you two together. I'm not stupid."

"Really? That surprises me, the part about you not being stupid I mean," Ivan replied sarcastically.

"I'm warning you Ivan, I really mean this if you hurt him I will make you regret it." Gilbert said no more for at that moment Mathew walked in a slight bounce in his step.

"Morning Gilbert," he chimed happily.

"Morning Birdie," he replied, putting on a cheerful face. "How was your night?"

Mathew smiled widely, "Oh wonderful, Ivan and I are together."

"I know," Gilbert said, "I went over to check on you last night and I saw you two together."

"Oh, I'm just glad I have someone now Gilbert."

"Ja, I'm glad for you Birdy, I have to go find Francis and Antonio but I'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright, see you in a bit Gil," Mathew said sitting next to his boyfriend.

Gilbert waited until he was out of the room to go running towards Antonio's room. He knocked on the door loudly, knowing he was probably waking his friend up.

"Sí, sí, I'm coming," Antonio replied as he opened the door. "Mí amigo, what is wrong?"

"I tried, Tonio, but I can't stand to see them together right now, Mattie is just so happy and if I stay down there, I'm gonna fuck things up for him. I wish I could be the one to make him that happy!" he shouted punching the wall and splitting his knuckles open. "Gott verdamnt!" he shouted, clutching his hand.

"You got what you deserved, moron."

"Lovino! Be nice!" Antonio scolded his younger lover.

"No." came the simple reply as Lovino rolled over and pulled the blankets up over himself.

"Let me see, you really shouldn't do things like that you know that right?" Antonio asked me.

"Yeah I know, I couldn't help it though," I winced as he bandaged my hand up.

"Go back down there and I'll be down soon alright?" he said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, I'll try to stay calm, I can't mess this up for Mathew," I said softly, more to remind myself of that than anything. I absolutely had to make sure that Mathew was happy, even if it meant that I was unhappy.


End file.
